


Verità e imprecazioni

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: [Star Trek Serie Classica] Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, il narratore: "Restiamo intesi così: tu mi paghi da bere tutta la sera, io ti racconto quello che mi hai chiesto, poi ti levi dai coglioni e non ti fai più vivo."Dopo molti anni, nelle parole dell'unico testimone (è sboccato, ma che ci potevo fare, gente? È l'unico!), ecco una pericolosa avventura del famoso Capitano dell'Enterprise e del suo Primo Ufficiale Vulcaniano su un pianeta criminale. Alla fine una verità ignorata verrà a galla... No sex, ma un sacco di parolacce, insomma, l'avete letto il titolo, no?





	Verità e imprecazioni

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente inizio a pubblicare qualcosa su questo sito, una storia vecchissima a cui sono molto affezionata. Enjoy :)

****************************************************************************************************************

È già acceso?... Ah, sì, ecco la lucina. Non ne avevo mai visto uno di questo modello, è nuovo, vero? Deve valere un sacco di soldi… Solo audio, o anche video? Perfetto, meglio così, già che ci siamo preferisco che tu riprenda, così facciamo prima. Perché capirai che il mio aspetto ha un certo peso nei fatti…

Restiamo intesi così: tu mi paghi da bere tutta la sera, io ti racconto quello che mi hai chiesto, poi ti levi dai coglioni e non ti fai più vivo. È solo per vederti sparire che ho accettato di parlare, non ne posso più di te, ultimamente mi sembra di vederti spuntare anche da sotto il letto, mi segui perfino al_ cesso!_

Poi non capisco perché ci tieni tanto, è una storia vecchia, di almeno quarant’anni fa… Va bene, contento tu, ma ti costerà caro, quando parlo mi viene molta sete.

Ah, grazie, Khadaji, ci voleva proprio. Comincia pure a versarne un altro uguale, e tieni d’occhio il mio bicchiere. Quando lo vedi calare troppo torna a farmi il pieno. Metti tutto sul conto del mio amico, qui.

Allora cominciamo. Guardami, guardami bene. Cosa vedi, cosa ti sembro? Umano, d’accordo. Piccolo, pallido, magro, okk-kay. E poi? Dillo pure, non mi offendo… ecco, _vecchio._ Di cento anni più vecchio di _Dio_, ti sembro, vero? Quanto deve apparire orribile questa ragnatela di rughe ai tuoi occhi, ragazzino…

_Bene_. Non ne hai azzeccata una, ma bene lo stesso. Non sono umano, sono uno Sk’yn’odd, non ne avevi mai visto uno, vero? E di noi non sai niente…Questo è il mio aspetto naturale. La somiglianza con un umano decrepito è casuale. Nasciamo già con i capelli grigi. Il mio viso era lo stesso anche da bambino. Siamo così, emaciati, bassi, fragili. Un ragazzino di dieci anni potrebbe usarmi come straccio per lavare in terra. Se abbiamo potuto sopravvivere fuori dal nostro mondo natale e addirittura in quel cesso di pianeta che è Kkanre’t non è certo per la forza delle braccia.

Ragazzi, se era un posto pericoloso! Era detto anche Endingworld, per rendere l’idea. Non saremmo dovuti durare neanche cinque minuti, invece c’è sempre una bella colonia della mia razza, dove le cose si fanno sporche sul serio…

È per le caratteristiche della nostra mente, che siamo preziosi. Ci proteggono, ragazzo, potrei quasi dire che ci allevano. Più un criminale ha le mani in pasta, più ci difende. Sa che prima o poi avrà bisogno di uno di noi.

Sì, sì, _che cazzo_ di _fretta,_ ti spiego.

Oggi come oggi non c’è registrazione che non possa essere alterata, in qualche modo. Potrei prepararti un video in cui ti scopi un sehlat, tanto realistico che ti chiederesti come hai fatto a _dimenticartene,_ o cancellare la registrazione del tuo diploma… fluidi, ragazzo, i dati sono_ fluidi _come questo brandy, puoi aggiungerli o levarli da qualunque parte, se lo sai fare. Tranne che nella testa di uno Sk’yn’odd. Qui, se c’è una cosa vuol dire che è successa_ davvero, _se manca_ non_ è avvenuta. Punto e basta.

Pensi mica che i pezzi grossi, quando fanno i loro sporchi affari, si portino il notaio, o mettano giù due righe? Ma quanto sei cretino! _ Naaah,_ ciascuno porta uno di _noi. _

Perché noi? Perché siamo _eidetici._ La nostra memoria è assoluta, totale, incancellabile. Sorridi? Ti sembra una cosa fortissima? Be', ha i suoi lati buoni, ma non sempre è così facile come credi. A volte basta una parola, un’espressione, un’immagine, e parti come una fottuta_ trottola. _I ricordi ti premono qui, dietro gli occhi, si agganciano l’uno all’altro. Rammenti la frase, e il nome di chi l’ha detta, e a chi, e dove eravate, l’espressione dei visi, cos’hai provato, e poi qualcosa ti rimanda a un altro ricordo, sempre più preciso, coi suoi dannati cartellini dei nomi, delle facce, e ti ricordi quanto ridevi, e ridi di nuovo, come un_ pazzo,_ anche se non c’entra con dove sei adesso, con cosa stai facendo, con come ti senti _ora,_ e ormai _tutti_ ti _guardano_ e tu vorresti fermarti e non _puoi,_ cazzo, proprio _no._ Il passato domina, ti trascina via, un altro giro, un _altro,_ e senti persino_ gli odori,_ e ti manca il fiato, ormai. Ti pianti i pugni contro gli occhi e contrai il diaframma che ti fa male da morire e ti mordi a sangue le labbra... e alla fine riesci a fermarti, ancora una volta sei_ qui-e-ora._

Ma sai quanti Sk’yn’odd sono partiti sulla giostra dei flashback e non sono più tornati? Troppi, credi a me. Tanti provano a controllarlo con le droghe, ma è peggio. Ne arrivano pochi, alla mia età, con le sinapsi intatte.

Cosa uso io? Ti farà ridere, considerato cosa sto per raccontarti, e quello che penso di loro, ma le tecniche di controllo mentale Vulcan hanno funzionato bene, con me. _Naaah, _non la parte della soppressione emotiva, non è il mio genere, si vede, eh? Ma l’immagazzinamento della memoria a lungo termine l’hanno studiato a fondo, del resto vivono oltre 200 anni, anche a loro deve servire parecchio.

Sto divagando, mi dispiace. Allora, come ti stavo dicendo, siamo una specie di schiavi a contratto. Quando non ne puoi più di arrangiarti da solo, permetti che _Mister-ehi-il-crimine-sono-io_ ti comperi, capisci? Poi sei _suo,_ a vita, ma non devi più preoccuparti di niente. Sei la sua copia di backup ambulante, la summa di tutti i suoi segreti, la certezza di tutti i suoi contratti. Ti proteggerà più della vita, gli starai più vicino della sua puttana preferita.

Chiaro, non vedi più la luce del sole. Non può mica permettere che qualcun altro ti metta sopra le mani, capisci? Resterai per sempre nei sotterranei del suo palazzo, ma, _ehi,_ non è che noi ci abbronziamo molto, comunque…

Come dici? Ah, ma sei _davvero _un deficiente! No, è chiaro che non basta che io DICA di ricordarmi una cosa per farmi credere ad occhi chiusi, potrei sempre mentire.

C’è questa macchina. La chiamavamo solo la Lettura. Tecnologia aliena, non so da dove venga. Però funziona a dovere solo con _noi. _Si collegano elettrodi a ventosa alla fronte, ai polsi, sui capezzoli e le cosce. Poi il controller attiva l’estrazione, accostando il comando principale a una tempia, l’onda portante attraversa il corpo e risucchia il ricordo, trasferendolo al ricettore, che lo amplifica e lo proietta, rendendolo visibile. Tutti i pezzi grossi ne hanno una.

Mhhh? No, a vederli non sembrano complicati, il comando è una specie di tubo di metallo con pochi pulsanti, il ricettore una scatola nera. Nessun filo visibile, neanche sugli elettrodi.

La cosa fottutamente importante è un’altra: la macchina estrae il ricordo senza farti danno_ solo se collabori completamente. _ Se resisti all’invasione della sonda, puoi ritardarne l’effetto, ma quando agguanta il pensiero, e presto o tardi lo aggancia, credi a me… be', allora ti squarcia la mente come un velo di garza. Ti sbuccia il cervello dai pensieri come una cipolla, uno strato dopo l’altro, se ne vanno via per sempre, lasciandoti l’elettroencefalogramma piatto come una pozzanghera. Un fottuto vegetale. Non c’e ripresa, non si muove più un bit.

_MALE? _Cazzo, _certo _che fa _male!_ Fa male anche a noi che, credi a me, siamo _modelli _di cooperazione!  
Solo se superiamo la prova senza danni siamo al sicuro.  
Se c’è il sospetto che resisti, per non sbagliare ti svuotano come un uovo. E alle altre razze lo fanno sempre, te l’ho detto che solo con la mia funziona veramente bene.

Questo per spiegarti bene perché ero là, anche se non ho fatto niente di male, ed è solo per questo che ho salvato la pelle, e cosa stava succedendo esattamente.

A Endingworld potevi comprare qualunque cosa, da ogni genere di droga agli schiavi sessuali di cinque anni, da un rene di ricambio a un omicidio con stupro. Ma la cosa che girava più di tutte erano le _informazioni._ Se c’era un giro sporco di spionaggio, qualche piccolo fetente tradimento, era di là che passava.

Cosa dovessero spremergli non lo so esattamente, non l’ho capito neppure quando l’ho sentito. Per ricordare non mi serve capire, non ero io che dovevo usare i dati. Roba militare, di frontiere, motori, congegni, codici di comunicazione, c’entravano i Romulani. Bei pezzi di merda, quelli, senza offesa, figliolo, parlo di tanto tempo fa. Bah! Potrei ripeterti tutto quello che disse, ormai è roba vecchia, ma mi è sempre sembrato più sicuro tenere tutto per me.

Perché secondo me non l’hanno mica capito che ero uno Sk’yn’odd, vedi, se no mi sa che non la scampavo neanche io, anche se non avevo alzato un dito contro l’umano. Infatti neppure tu che hai scoperto che esisteva ancora un testimone, dopo tutto questo tempo, e che mi hai trovato, come cazzo hai fatto non lo immagino, neanche tu lo sapevi.

Ho visto il piano, le foto, le schede personali. Non è strano, ero sempre con il boss, vedevo tutto. Mi aveva colpito perché c’era il Vulcan, capisci? Non erano ancora sicuri di chi volevano prendere, ed io speravo che fosse lui. Sapevo che tanto l’avrebbero spremuto e buttato, e che sarei stato lì anche io. Tanto valeva approfittarne. Speravo di potergli fare qualche domanda, alla fine, su una tecnica di meditazione profonda che non mi riusciva.

_Ehi,_ ragazzo, è inutile che… come cazzo si può dire,_ inverdisci?! _dalla rabbia. Ti sembro forse un Hare Krishna di Kamidd, o un Neocattolico Riformato? Un’antica suorina del Sacro Cuore, uhm? Figliolo, sono un_ criminale._ Ho sguazzato nella merda per _decenni,_ ho visto spezzare uomini e donne, a _centinaia._ Le cose a cui non ho dovuto assistere… uno in più non significava proprio niente, per me, allora.

E poi quelli là mi sono sempre stati sul culo, non te lo nascondo.

Mi sembrano tutti deficienti i Vulcan, nel loro cazzo di recintino di sabbia, quel cesso di pianeta, a straparlare di _Infinita Diversità, Infinite Combinazioni!_ Ma se sono _tutti uguali,_ praticamente li fanno con lo _stampo!_ E poi, bella forza, cosa cazzo ci vuole a sfoggiare una bella civile tolleranza dove tutti si comportano come principi e damine? E magari sono talmente scemi che poi litigano, alla loro maniera, si capisce, sul numero di scarpa che portava Surak! Da morir dal _ridere._

Ragazzo, dove sono cresciuto _io_ con l’IDIC non si scherzava! Era una questione di vita o di morte. C’erano teppisti che ti spezzavano entrambe le braccia se gli sembrava che non li avessi guardati_ IDIC *abbastanza*! _

Mi sembra di risentirli: “Ehi,_ amico,_ cosa _cazzo _hai da guardare, hai qualche_ problema?_” oppure “Ehi, amico, vedi qualcosa di rosso? Se mi fissi ancora un istante_ LO VEDRAI, te lo assicuro!_” o una qualunque delle mille varianti canoniche.

La cosa buffa è che cominciavano tutte nello stesso modo, tanto che ancora oggi se qualcuno parte a dirmi _“Ehi, amico…”_ io quasi me la faccio sotto, anche se dovrei saperlo che magari vuole solo chiedermi da accendere, che non sono più a Endingworld…  
Ah, e non riesco a guardare la gente in faccia, quando cammino in strada. Mai più riuscito. È più forte di me, fisso un punto poco sopra alle ginocchia, per non incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno…

Sì, hai ragione, ma reagisco in una frazione di secondo anche a quello: ho già incontrato dei Kenhraditi, cosa credi! Maledetti occhi secondari, a cosa gli serviranno sulle cosce, me lo _spieghi?! _Pure a questo sono pronto, ma ricordati, se ti capita, di voltarti sempre_ a sinistra, _alla_ tua_ sinistra, mi raccomando, figliolo. Se pensano che stai fissando il loro simbionte diventano delle belve… Mah, lasciamo perdere.

Sì, il Vulcan. Allora, pensavano che potesse avere informazioni più complete, per via della memoria più precisa, ma poi hanno deciso che a sbucciare lui facevano più fatica, che avrebbe avuto la mente più allenata e ci avrebbero messo di più. Così hanno scelto l’altro. Col senno di poi, probabilmente hanno sbagliato, perché, ragazzi! la fatica che gli ha fatto fare!!!

Insomma. Li aspettavano a Endingworld, entro pochi giorni. Era previsto che scendessero sul pianeta, e così fecero. Contavano di separare l’umano dall’altro, e ci riuscirono benissimo. Il piano scivolava via liscio come l’olio. Non succede così spesso, anche nella malavita più organizzata c’è sempre spazio per l’imprevisto e per la sfiga.

Ma non stavolta. La squadra era composta di quattro uomini..._ COSA?! _Ma sei proprio _stupido, _quando vuoi! _CERTO_ che ricordo i_ nomi! _E le _facce. _E se le volessi sapere, anche tutte_ le loro maledette vite!_

Va bene, mi calmo. Ma quando sento una domanda così idiota… se ti ho detto che sono un dannato _eidetico!_

Ok, fammi bere un sorso. Una sigaretta ce l’hai? Vabbè, allora ne fumo una delle mie. Ti dà noia?! Hai solo da andartene, la porta è là… Ecco, lo sapevo che alla fin fine non era così grave…

Allora. Erano tutti umani. C’era Hitcon, il sadico. Lui a usare la Lettura era il migliore, perché ci si divertiva, a spezzare la gente. Casomai mancava un po’ di finezza, si lasciava prendere la mano, ma per questo avevamo Fe-Lan. Lui era un cinese, non se se c’entra qualcosa, ma a quei suoi occhi sottili non sfuggiva niente, ed era un mago a fare le domande. Purtroppo era il più _perverso_ pezzo di _merda_ che avessi mai incontrato.

Ho letto un po’ di ironia, nel tuo tono, quando mi hai chiesto cosa potesse disgustare_ me. _ Non mi è_ piaciuto, _hai capito, _bastardo insolente con le orecchie a punta!_ Non sono mica così,_ io! _Se pensi che avessi scelta non hai capito un_ cazzo_ di quello che ho detto finora._ ERO UN PEZZO DEL MOBILIO! Il registratore da tavolo! _Io non ho mai fatto male a nessuno, di persona, anche se dovevo guardare. E _detestavo_ guardare Fe-Lan. A lui piaceva giocare coi cadaveri, appena finito l’interrogatorio.

Mmmh? No, la macchina non li ammazzava, te l’ho detto cosa faceva. Respiravano ancora, quando li si staccava, in pratica non potevano fare null’altro. Solo respirare. E urlare, se gli facevi male. È così che piacevano a lui. Amava quegli occhi vuoti, e quelle urla prive di senso. Se li sbatteva per ore, e poi li faceva a pezzi. _Piccoli _pezzi.

Perché li chiamavo già cadaveri? La mente era andata, _finita, _kaputt. Erano solo corpi che non sapevano di essere già morti. Considerarli già in quella maniera mi aiutava a convivere con i ricordi, dopo… comunque, torniamo a noi. I capoccia erano quei due. Poi c’era Blech, un mucchio di muscoli e poco altro, e Tellin, bravissimo con i coltelli. Fine.

No, ovviamente io non ero con loro, te l’ho detto. Erano più di vent’anni che mi ero venduto e che non mi lasciavano più uscire. Io aspettavo nel sotterraneo schermato, accanto alla Lettura.

Ero lì quando sono arrivati. Si vedeva che aveva provato a resistere, perché se l’erano già un po’ lavorato. Ma erano in quattro, lo gestivano senza troppi problemi, anche se era uno_ tosto._ Lo spinsero nella stanza. Un colpo alla nuca lo abbatté a terra, stordito. Prima che riuscisse a riprendersi gli avevano tagliato via i vestiti e lo avevano sbattuto su una sedia coi braccioli, imbullonata al pavimento. Bastarono pochi giri di scotch da pacchi alle caviglie e agli avambracci, ed era bloccato.

Erano veloci, i ragazzi. Professionali. Niente crudeltà inutili, non ancora. Fissarono gli elettrodi, poi aspettarono che si riprendesse.

Solo allora riuscii a vederlo bene per la prima volta. Il grande capitano James T. Kirk, l’eroe dello spazio, legato in mutande in un fetente sotterraneo. Cazzo, che schifo di destino, ricordo che pensai. Era meglio se ti lasciavi sgozzare da qualche Klingon, povero figlio di puttana. Morivi più pulito.

Fe-Lan non era stupido, non provò neanche a dirgli di parlare e risparmiarsi il dolore. Voglio dire, lo sapeva che era inutile. Cominciò con le domande, e ad ogni silenzio testardo permetteva a Hitcon di accostare il controllo alle tempie, con quel ritmo irregolare che era un suo trucco esclusivo e che rendeva impossibile prepararsi al dolore. Lungo, lungo, poi tre veloci quasi di fila, ancora lungo, due veloci, altre tre, lungo…

Io ero seduto al solito posto, contro una parete, da dove potevo vedere bene tutto quanto. Non capivo come quell’uomo potesse resistere così tanto. Imprecava, ringhiava, digrignava i denti. Quando la scossa neuronale lo attraversava gli potevi contare tutti i tendini del corpo. Ma parlare, cazzo,_ niente._

È durato delle_ ore!_ Alla fine mi tendevo inconsciamente con lui ad ogni tocco del controllo, sarà perché so perfettamente quanto è doloroso che mi sembrava di sentire male anch’io? Ma non poteva andare avanti per sempre. Alla fine il comando riuscì a penetrare la corteccia.

Venne la prima risposta, farcita di bestemmie, sputata con odio.

Ma il blocco era forzato, ormai il controllo aveva trovato la strada. Le parole divennero più fluide, la resistenza scemò. L’attività elettrica del cervello veniva assorbita a ogni frase, Kirk stava cominciando a dimenticare perché si stava opponendo. Codici, armamenti, orari, traiettorie, ora usciva tutto liscio.

Altre domande. Le risposte cominciarono a esitare, a incepparsi. Il linguaggio si faceva più infantile, gli occhi vacui._ Fanculo! _Lo ammetto, mi dispiaceva. Poi neanche il controllo riuscì più a farlo parlare.

Era andato.

Non sembrava neppure più lo stesso uomo. Gli occhi erano stupidamente sbarrati, dalla bocca semiaperta colava un filo di saliva. Fatto, finito._ Kaputt._ Merda, che peccato. Avessi almeno potuto andarmene. Adesso era tutto di Fe-Lan…

Ma prima la trasmissione. Dal ricettore, che aveva immagazzinato tutto, dovevano partire in contemporanea due impulsi. Uno verso i clienti che avevano commissionato il lavoro, che portava i dati registrati e attivava il pagamento per il mio boss. Uno verso i traditori che ci avevano venduto le informazioni per catturare quel povero bastardo, il prezzo per averci lasciato ammazzare il migliore di loro. A quel punto la scatola avrebbe cancellato la memoria interna, e l’unica copia sarebbe rimasta quella nella mia testa. Funziona così, la Lettura…

Fe-Lan attivò il congegno. Stava già slacciandosi la cintura, doveva essere un bel po’ che aveva voglia. Era un bell’uomo, il capitano, e lo aveva fatto sudare. Stava per pagarla.

Gli altri stavano decidendo come passare il tempo, nessuno doveva uscire finché il prigioniero respirava. A volte giocavano a carte, a volte si servivano anche loro. La trasmissione stava finendo.

Tellin passò a Fe-Lan uno dei suoi coltelli, l’asiatico si inginocchiò a tagliare via lo scotch dai polsi e le caviglie di… del cadavere, che non si mosse per nulla. Morto, era morto. Kirk avrebbe provato a scappare.

_Biip!_ Trasmissione terminata, poteva iniziare lo show. Fe-Lan sorrideva, quel bastardo non vedeva l’ora.

La colonna di puntini luminosi… per un attimo ho pensato che me la stavo sognando. Nessuno poteva materializzarsi laggiù, il sotterraneo era appositamente isolato, non si poteva fissare il raggio del teletrasporto.

Eppure la luce si condensava, si solidificava, diventava opaca. Prendeva forma. La forma di quel Vulcan, Spock.

No. Non ho gridato, ragazzo, ma non lo so mica il perché. Ero l’unico che lo poteva vedere. Era comparso a metà strada tra il cinese, che ormai vedeva solo quel corpo seminudo, e il gruppo di Tellin, che stava discutendo sulla posta del poker, e alle spalle di entrambi.

Sapevo che il Vulcan era pericoloso, più del capitano, e che la sua comparsa, be', non era un buon segno. Però riuscii solo a fissarlo in silenzio mentre finiva di materializzarsi, sprecando quell’unico istante in cui sarebbe stato vulnerabile. L’attimo dopo era lì, e aveva già visto tutto quello che c’era da vedere, capito quello che c’era da capire.

Non so dove Kirk avesse trovato il suo Primo Ufficiale. Però doveva averlo comprato_ ai saldi,_ perché era il modello dell’Era precedente. Niente _“duemila anni di civilizzazione e di controllo”,_ naaah, nulla del genere. Qui c’era il tipo_ “selvaggio-bastardo-guerriero-assassino”, _non so se mi spiego. Ogni linea del suo corpo sprizzava violenza omicida.

Gli occhi, ecco, gli occhi poi erano proprio _strani. _Brillavano troppo, e trasmettevano come un senso di troppo_ pieno... _ E lo sguardo! Ah, lo sguardo era la cosa peggiore. Lo si poteva leggere come un libro aperto. Diceva qualcosa del tipo: _“Presa alla spalla?!_ Ma_ quale _dannata presa alla spalla!! Io ti STRAPPO LA TESTA DAL_ COLLO!!! _Voglio bere il tuo _SANGUE!!! Con quello che resterà di te ci dipingo le PARETI!!!"_

Troppa interpretazione, dici? Può darsi, può darsi. È possibile che ora lo ricordi male, che confonda il prima col poi, alla luce di quello che cominciò un attimo dopo. Perché non lo stette tanto a dire, sai. L’hai mai visto, tu, un Vulcan in modalità guerriera, ragazzo? Un Klingon, dici? Naaah,_ cazzate!_ Non c’è proprio paragone!!!

Con un passo fu proprio dietro alle spalle di Hitcon, che stava ridendo per una battuta di Blech. Mi sa che non era piaciuta, al Vulcan, quella risata. O forse a non piacergli per niente era il gusto con cui quel sadico aveva distrutto la mente del suo capitano. Non so perché, ma ero certo che lo sapesse. Perfettamente.

Allungò una mano e gliel’appoggiò sul gomito, quasi amichevolmente. Poi chiuse solo le dita e l’osso del braccio di Hitcon venne semplicemente… sbriciolato, credo. Le unghie sprofondarono nella carne e il gomito si piegò al contrario, come se fosse stato di gomma. Mentre Hitcon ancora stava inspirando per urlare il Vulcan gli afferrò l’altro braccio e glielo strappò dalla spalla, così, come l’ala di una mosca. Fece un rumore nauseante. Lo vidi atterrare poco distante. Tra le dita allentate teneva ancora il controllo.

Poi fu tutto troppo veloce, credo. Ricordo solo dei flash, come vecchie foto. E quel poco mi piacerebbe dimenticarlo, credi a me, figliolo…

Mhm? Va bene, se insisti… ricordo chiaramente di averlo visto trapassare il torace di Tellin, che si era appena voltato a guardarlo, con un pugno. Vidi il sangue sprizzargli fuori dalla schiena, davvero. Morì sul colpo, forse fu il più fortunato.

Blech era il più deciso, e di certo il più stupido; fu l’unico a tentare di attaccare. Il calcio che lo raggiunse alla mandibola gliela fece praticamente uscire dalla_ nuca._ I denti schizzarono da tutte le parti come dadi. Cadde gorgogliando e soffocando nel suo sangue. Il Vulcan non lo degnò neanche di un colpo di grazia.

Fe-Lan fu il più furbo, ma non abbastanza veloce,_ no,_ non _abbastanza. _Stava ancora brancolando attorno alla serratura quando una mano lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per una spalla. Lo strattone fu tanto potente da farlo letteralmente volare all’indietro, contro il tavolo. Il rumore della sua spina dorsale che si frantuma contro il legno… Dio, ragazzo, erano anni che riuscivo a non pensarci. Mi ha dato gli incubi per un bel pezzo, te lo dico senza vergogna, anche se vedo che mi guardi e mi giudichi una femminuccia.

Ma che_ cazzo _ne sai, tu che non c’eri?

Va bene, _va bene,_ vado avanti, ma ho quasi finito… il suo corpo si piegò a un angolo impossibile a metà della schiena, qui, come un burattino rotto, come un corpo vivo non dovrebbe piegarsi mai. Ma respirava ancora, lo vedevo, e le mani le muoveva, così, a scatti.

Il Vulcan lo agguantò di nuovo, per una gamba e per un braccio, e lo lanciò contro il muro. Non scherzo, un volo di tre metri, e lo colpì con tanta forza da ammaccare la parete. Il sangue schizzò tutto attorno. Doveva essersi rotto ogni osso del corpo, quando atterrò sul pavimento sembrava solo un mucchio di stracci.

La stanza era un carnaio. Pezzi di corpi dappertutto, e nel sangue si sguazzava alla caviglia. E non dirmi che non è vero, che non è possibile, lo so da me, non sono mica _stupido._ È che ad_ esserci _è così che sembrava, te lo giuro.

A quello Spock non sembrava desse tanta noia. Raggiunse la sedia dove giaceva il corpo del suo comandante e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio. Lo fissò dritto negli occhi, che erano più vuoti di due finestre rotte. Ebbi pena per lui. Cazzo, era spiaciuto anche a me che quell’umano fosse morto, ma gli toccava rassegnarsi, lì dentro il suo amico non c’era più.

Con calma il Vulcan staccò tutti gli elettrodi. Cosce, polsi, capezzoli, fronte. Poi distese le dita insanguinate e le poggiò con attenzione sui punti di contatto telepatico su tempie e zigomi. Vedevo le spalle tremare ancora per la tensione e la furia, ma il tocco dei polpastrelli era gentile e delicato.

Chiuse gli occhi. Io non osavo neanche respirare, un po’ perché ero curioso da morire, un po’ perché temevo che se si fosse ricordato che c’ero avrebbe ammazzato anche me.

Qualunque cosa stesse facendo, era chiaro che la stava trovando più difficile del previsto. La faccia gli si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore che scopriva i denti. Spostò un po’ le dita, lasciando strisce rosse di sangue sulla pelle del suo capitano. Gemette, il corpo gli tremava tutto, solo le mani rimasero ferme.

All’improvviso si irrigidì. Ah, lo so che è una cosa _molto _strana per un Vulcan, ma sono certo di averlo sentito imprecare sottovoce.

Ok, ragazzo, hai ragione a ridere, _è buffo! _Di vederlo ammazzare a mani nude non m’ero stupito. Poi sono bastate due o tre parolacce e avevo gli occhi grandi come tazzine. Bah!

Comunque, alla fine ha mollato. Si è accasciato sui talloni, lasciando ricadere le braccia, chinando la testa. Ho capito che si era rassegnato, che aveva bussato in casa e che non aveva trovato nessuno, che stava venendo a patti con la disperazione.

Figliolo, non avevo capito un _cazzo!_

Lo vedevo e non ci credevo. Non mi ero accorto che il capitano aveva chiuso la bocca, no, fino a che non ha alzato la mano per asciugarsi il mento sporco di saliva. Si fissò la mano bagnata con evidente disgusto, poi se la strofinò contro un fianco per asciugarla, prima di poggiarla sulla spalla del Vulcan.

Si schiarì la voce: “Spock, tutto bene?”

La voce dell’altro era distrutta: “Presto andrà meglio. Non mi aspettavo che opponessi resistenza.”

Kirk arrossì, te lo posso giurare: “Sssì… mi spiace, non l’ho fatto apposta. Non ero mai stato dentro di te… in questo modo. Era così piacevole che… non riuscivo a lasciarti andare. Puoi perdonarmi?”

La mano di Spock si appoggiò sul ginocchio di Kirk, stringendo brevemente, ma con calore: “Anche per me non è stato facile, Jim. Lascia perdere. Piuttosto, come stai?”

“Non male, tutto considerato. Com’è andata?”

“Come previsto… nell’ipotesi peggiore. Il sotterraneo era isolato davvero bene, non siamo riusciti ad agganciare il segnale del teletrasporto sul sensore che ti ho impiantato, abbiamo solo ottenuto il video, a tratti.”

Vidi il Vulcan serrare la mascella, e avrei voluto sparire attraverso la parete. Ecco perché era arrivato già così incazzato…

“Abbiamo davvero dovuto aspettare il segnale d’uscita, per tracciare la posizione, e anche così non abbiamo potuto far passare metalli. Troppa interferenza, avrei rischiato di trovarmi il phaser fuso nel fianco. Mi sono arrangiato con quello che ho potuto portarmi dietro.”

Kirk rise: “Le mani, intendi. Guarda che a quel punto avevo cominciato a emergere, ho visto quasi tutto, t'hy'la.”

Era il turno del Vulcan di sembrare imbarazzato. “Può darsi che mi sia lasciato trasportare. Non è logico, ma non ha importanza, adesso. Uhura ha decodificato la destinazione dei segnali. Abbiamo sia i committenti che le talpe. È… estremamente spiacevole che tu abbia dovuto pagare un tale prezzo, ma ne valeva la pena. E la copia di backup neurale ha funzionato a perfezione. Ne ero certo al 98 punto due percento.”

Il capitano inclinò la testa: “Sarà stato qualcosa più che spiacevole, ma ovviamente non posso ricordarmene, _questo me_ non era qui a provarlo. Quello di cui sono moderatamente sicuro è che non tu avessi affatto accennato alle percentuali, quando abbiamo studiato il piano… _Oh!_ Stavi scherzando. Mi cogli sempre di sorpresa.”

“Scusa. Riesci ad alzarti? Finiamo il lavoro?”

Il capitano provò a drizzarsi con naturalezza, ma si vedeva che non c’era un muscolo che non gli facesse male. Anche se la mente era ok, non poteva negare che il corpo si era fatto il giro completo dell’inferno, andata e ritorno.

“Mi sento come se un branco di bufali mi avesse calpestato, ma ce la posso fare. Come usciamo da qui?”

“L’asiatico ha le chiavi in tasca, le prendo subito.”

Il Vulcan si alzò e raggiunse il corpo di Fe-Lan. Mentre il suo amico gli dava le spalle, vidi il capitano soffermarsi a considerare il fatto che il cadavere devastato aveva i calzoni attorno alle caviglie, poi studiare brevemente il massacro, e la schiena tesa e ancora tremante di furia del Vulcan.

Quando Spock si raddrizzò, si trovò Kirk di fronte. Le braccia dell’umano lo strinsero. Resistette solo un istante, poi ricambiò disperatamente l’abbraccio, poggiandogli la fronte sulla spalla. Vidi le spalle sussultare una, due volte, poi cominciare a rilassarsi, mentre il suo compagno gli accarezzava i capelli e gli sfiorava il collo con le labbra.

Be', erano carini da guardare, e la cosa migliore era che nel frattempo non pensavano a me. Sì, perché ero l’unico ancora vivo nella stanza, e nelle parole_ ‘finiamo il lavoro?’ _ avevo letto la mia condanna a morte. Erano i miei ultimi respiri, ne ero certo. Se volevano passare ancora un po’ di tempo a coccolarsi, sarei stato un pazzo a lamentarmi. Ogni battito del cuore in più era una conquista.

Forse mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro, perché poi si girarono a fronteggiarmi, fianco a fianco, tenendosi ancora un braccio attorno alle spalle e uno alla vita.

Cazzo, dovevo essere uno spettacolo davvero_ patetico._ Per un momento mi vidi come dovevo apparire ai loro occhi: un vecchietto piccolo, denutrito, rugoso, appollaiato su uno sgabello in un angolo, tremante di paura.

Schiacciai le spalle contro la parete, pregando che facessero in fretta. Non riuscivo a non fissare le mani del Vulcan, rosse fino ai _gomiti, _e mi chiedevo cosa mi avrebbe strappato. Speravo la testa.

Ci fissammo per qualche secondo; sembrarono ore. Poi quei due si guardarono negli occhi, e si capirono perfettamente.

Se ne _andarono,_ ragazzo. Presero quello che volevano, senza più degnarmi di un’occhiata, e se ne andarono, il capitano in mutande, e il suo primo ufficiale zuppo di sangue. Via, a finire il lavoro.

Sono rimasto fermo lì, finché non ho sentito un silenzio perfetto. _Naaah, _non ci volle molto. So per certo che chiunque altro li ha incontrati quel giorno non ne è rimasto contento. Certo capisci che non è che glielo si potesse più _chiedere,_ ma…

C’era una stazione di teletrasporto nei piani più alti, non avranno avuto difficoltà a usarla, quando hanno terminato.

Allora. Quando mi è sembrato il momento sono sgattaiolato fuori. Dopo il secondo corridoio i corpi erano intatti, avevano fatto fuori una delle guardie armate e preso il phaser. Ti dico che fu un sollievo. I primi tre cadaveri avevano la testa girata al contrario. Veloce, silenzioso, letale. Ma non bello da vedere.

Mah, non lo so. Si vede che quel giorno la presa al collo non se la ricordava. Forse gli avevano fatto girare troppo i coglioni.

Sono salito all’ufficio del boss. Lui era ancora lì. Almeno, la maggior parte di lui. Chiaro, con l’impronta delle retine si potevano fare un sacco di cose, sui file criptati. Infatti mancava anche la CPU principale. Però restava ancora un sacco di roba, i chip di credito minori, ai quali si poteva accedere col semplice codice. Ed io i codici li avevo tutti in testa. Ce n’era una cassetta, erano gli spiccioli per il giro grosso, ma per uno come me era una fottutissima _fortuna! _ Infatti è da allora che ci campo.

Bene, la storia è praticamente finita. Sono uscito dall’ingresso principale, sono andato allo Spazioporto e ho comprato un passaggio sulla prima nave extrasistema.

Da allora mi sono tenuto alla larga dai guai. Con un po’ di soldi in tasca non è difficile rigare dritto, no? Ho cambiato pianeta tre o quattro volte, ma sempre posticini tranquilli, ne ho avuto abbastanza di emozioni. E soprattutto non volevo attirare l’attenzione di qualche ufficiale della Flotta Stellare. Non sono cattiva gente, ma un filino troppo determinati, in missione.

Quei due non li ho mai più visti, _naaah, _ci mancherebbe! Però quando usciva qualche notizia su di loro la guardavo sempre, mi interessava. In fondo gli dovevo tutto, ma proprio tutto,_ cazzo, _anche la vita. Ed erano sempre “trombe trionfali e tamburi e le chiavi della città”, non so quanti pianeti hanno salvato, per quanti anni hanno combattuto assieme.

Sì, ho sentito dire che il Vulcan ci era rimasto, ma si vede che si erano sbagliati, perché poco dopo stava di nuovo saltellando per la galassia col capitano, e altri notiziari, altri mondi salvati…

Poi… poi ho saputo che era morto l’umano. Nessun errore, nessuna smentita, qui. Lo so che è da stupidi, non guardarmi_ così _o smetto… lo sapevo che sarebbe successo, del resto non era di una razza longeva come quella Vulcan o la mia, non so perché mi ha colto così di sorpresa.

Me li sono_ rivisti, _capisci? Abbracciati in mezzo al sangue, tanto stretti che non ci passava un respiro tra loro, con il capitano che consolava l’amico di aver dovuto assistere mentre lo ammazzavano… _Povero bastardo,_ ho pensato, _come farai a sopportarlo di nuovo? Stavolta è per sempre…_

Oh,_ CAZZO!_ Si vede che in fondo sono un romantico, eh?!

Bah… Doveva sentirsi davvero molto _solo._ Dopo poco infatti ho saputo che se n’era andato su Romulus, aveva mollato tutto. A volte cambiare aria aiuta.

Solo qualche anno più tardi ho visto una breve ripresa di Spock, pochi fotogrammi, di sfuggita, ma mi sono bastati.

A _cosa?_ A capire che potevo risparmiarmi la pena!!! _Subdolo figlio di puttana dal sangue verde, _ senza offesa, figliolo. Ma glieli hai visti_ gli occhi? Cazzo, _brillanti, quasi fosforescenti, danno un’impressione come di _troppo pieno…_ Li ricordo alla perfezione.

Non so come e quando l’hanno rifatto, ma quello là _DA SOLO _di certo non si sente, non so se mi spiego.

Bene, la storia è tutta qui. Ho mantenuto la parola, e anche tu la tua, quando Khadaji ti porterà il conto te ne accorgerai. Adesso me ne vado a dormire, e se domani ti ritrovo qui, giuro che _ti sparo!_

* * * *

La campanella tintinnò mentre la porta si chiudeva.

Il giovane mezzo-Romulano si abbandonò all’indietro contro lo schienale della seggiola, sorseggiando il suo drink. Lo sguardo era intento, concentrato. Lo sguardo di chi ripercorre tutta la sua vita, colorando i fatti di nuova consapevolezza. Comprendendo, finalmente.

Pian piano le labbra eleganti si contorsero in un ghigno involontario, che si allargò a dismisura, finché non sfociò in una risata a piena gola.

Il ragazzo rise, rise fino a restare senza fiato. Anche quando infine riuscì a contenersi, gli occhi rimasero brillanti di malizia e le labbra incurvate.

_“Cazzo!!” _esclamò, come sperimentando la parola. Si era divertito a provocare quel piccoletto stizzoso facendo il finto tonto. Parlava in un modo stranissimo.

Certo, lui aveva già sentito qualcuno imprecare un po’ così, ma sottovoce, come tra sé e sé…

Spense la videocamera e la ripose. Si alzò, andò a pagare il conto. Una bella sommetta, ma nessun problema, gliene avanzavano abbastanza per il passaggio di ritorno a Romulus.

Avrebbe avuto i suoi guai tornando a casa dopo una scappata del genere, ma non aveva potuto resistere, ed era davvero felice di averlo fatto, ne aveva ricavato più di quanto si fosse aspettato.

Molto di più.

_L’unico Vulcaniano esistente che dice parolacce, uhm? _pensò il giovane. _ Va bene le sacre regole della privacy, va bene la questione personale, ma davvero avresti potuto dircelo… CAZZO, PAPÀ!!!_

La campanella tintinnò di nuovo, mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lui.

_FINE_


End file.
